State of Lies
by Your Lover
Summary: updated KakashixObito. Two teens stuck in one big mess. Rated M. Course language, mild violence, yaoi themes, sexual content.


**Title:** State Of Lies

**Author: **Your Lover

**Rating:** M

**Warning: **Course language, mild violence, yaoi themes, sexual content

**Main Pairing: **Obito & Kakashi

**Side Pairing: **not telling….till later

Journal,

Two days ago me and my mother moved to a small town called Konodagakure. It's isn't a big town so far as I seen. I know why we moved. She's running away from him. As for me, I'm waiting to not lie anymore.

So when we move everything changes, new school, new work, new friends, but same old lies to hide who we are.

We can't run forever he will find us. My mother knows that. But the scary thing is he knows that the most.

* * *

Chapter One – Kakashi

Kakashi laid on the kitchen floor in his father's house, thinking how he ended up there with a bruise on his face and a broken right arm (his good arm). Everything just went down hill and it was just the beginning of the school year.

His father should be home any minute now. _'Shit…I wonder if mom called him before she dropping me off'_ Kakashi sighed as heard a car pull up in to the drive way. _'Well I guess I'll find out now....'_

The locks of the front door could be heard though the house as they were unlocked. The front door closed and foot steps of his father coming to the kitchen could be heard on the wooden floors.

Kakashi closed his eyes.

"I see you didn't grow out of that habit of yours, did you?" Sakumo said from the door frame. "But last time you didn't take up the whole floor" he add with chuckle.

"Well let's see last time you saw me… I was five and you fucking-"

"How long are you here?" Sakumo changed the subject.

'_Ah…I see you don't want to talk about it'_ "Three to four months at the most, She didn't really say much. Maybe a year"

"Oh I see….well you old room is a…mess…so I guess you can stay in my room for the time being and I'll sleep on the couch" He said as he walk out of the room.

Kakashi sighed and open his eye to see if his dad was still at the door. _'That was better then I planed'_

* * *

Around five o'clock Kakashi dragged his sorry ass off the floor to find the washroom, and that is a hard task to do since he hasn't been there about eleven years. He walked out of the kitchen and into the hall way.

From what he can remember the bathroom was on the second floor. Kakashi let out a sigh and start walking to the stair case.

'_Why? Oh why did I pick him? Well I can't change my mind now. Right? I mean it not like before right? Everything always end up in a mess' _Kakashi sighed as he started to walk up the stair. _'Maybe it will be different?' _As the silver haired teen thought as he walked up the stairs, he took in all his surroundings and made should he know where everything was. Just it case.

His foot steps creaked going up the stairs with each step. He could hear the shower going of the top of the staircase. Kakashi let out a sigh; now know where the bathroom was. Slowly taking his time he got to the top of the steps. There were three wooden doors, two were open as the other on was closed 'must be the bathroom' Kakashi thought. The walls were a faded cream white; the hard wood floor looked nice with the sun shinning on it. With a sigh, he started to walk down the hall the shower kept on running in the background. Kakashi stopped in front of the first door that was open. Inside were lots of boxes, old newspapers, there was a desk in the far left corner, it was covered with books and papers. And other junk that his father left around. An old computer sat on the old wooden looking desks as well. One single bed under a window on the other side of the room also covered with books. Everything so far looked…a mess.

Kakashi sighed and kept walking to the next door. It was open a bit. He put his hand on the door and slowly opened it. It was different from what he could remember of it. The wall were a creamy color, far from it's normally color. The bed was the same and it the same place, but the blankets were changed, a light brown. Beside the door were his bags. There were no photos in the upstairs. Not a surprised.

'…_you think this man would have some photos'_ he thought. The shower shut off and wet foot step could be heard. The bathroom door open. Kakashi turn to look at his so called father for the first time in years.

His dark silver hair hung limped on his head by the water. Pale skin just like his own, he was slim but muscles made him look a bit bigger. Water dropped slowly down his body but only to be stopped by the towel around his waist. Below his navel a line of hairs that diapers behind his towel. As Kakashi eyes wander, the say body started to come closer, till it was right in front of him. Kakashi blushed and looked away.

A hand went to his cheek and cupped it; make him to look at his father. He was smiling, it was small but it was a smile still. One he has never seen. He leaned in at gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked in the room and closed the door be hide himself. Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding till now. _'What's going on?'_ his hand went up to his forehead. _'Does he still think it was his fault that…'_ Kakashi suck in a shuttering breath and slow made his way to the bath room.

* * *

-Six pm-

He was sitting on the living room couch. This ugly green couch, it sat in the middle of the living room. The room was very simple, creamy wall and dark wood floors. The couch sucked out from everything was light colors, this couch was just ugly.

About an hour ago, Kakashi was called down to 'talk things out' he called it. It took all Kakashi will not to run and not come back. But still he came downstairs, just because his ass was hurting from sitting on the bathroom floor for so long. And here he is now sitting, waiting for is his father to start talking.

If there was one thing Kakashi hated was being stared at, and sitting for a long time. Which both are happening now. Being stared at wasn't Kakashi favorite thing to happen to him. A lot of people stared at him because of his hair.

Sakumo cleared his throat. Kakashi glanced at him, through his bangs. "Kakashi….I think we need to…" He paused as he thought of the right words to say. "Discuss who things are done around here. Alright"

Kakashi sighed as he nodded.

"First of all, since you'll be staying for a while, I thought it would be good to in roll you into the public school. It's a good school and it's not as far as your old school" Sakumo nodded to himself as he explains it to Kakashi. "Also your mother has told me you have been starting to become sexual activate. Am I right?"

Kakashi's eyes twitched at that statement. He turned to glare at his father, but failed as a blush took over his face. _'How can he say that so calmly?…Fuck. Stop blushing!'_ but it only worsens. It wasn't true sadly, he has never done anything.

Sakumo chuckled softly at the sight before him. "It's okay. Now moving on, I work from 8a.m to 5 pm but sometimes later. Do you know how to cook?" Kakashi shook his head "Oh…Okay. I guess you'll have to wait till I'm done work…Also; you'll be going to bed at 10 pm sharp. Understood?" The look on the young teen's face was priceless.

Kakashi could not believe it. 10 o'clock?! Come on. He was almost sixteen. He stayed up longer then that. That was just...just stupid. No teen had to go to bed at ten. It wasn't fair. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his father.

The man chuckled deep within his chest. "I don't care what you think but I'm not making it later then that. Understand?" Kakashi just nodded and looked away from him. "Now that is settled, let's get you to something to eat" Just as Sakumo stood up as the door rang.

Kakashi looked at him as he walked to the door. He couldn't hear them talking, but he had a feeling it was nothing good by the sound of Sakumo voice. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears to try to block out the sound. He didn't want to know what they were saying. It was always never something good. Maybe it would just go away. It wasn't fair. Kakashi held his hands tightly over his ears. Noise is the one thing Kakashi hated in the world.

He kept his eyes on the hard wood floor in front of him. He didn't need to know what was happening or who was at the door. Kakashi blinked down at the now not so empty floor. A pair of black shoe stood in his view. A hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at the person.

The man was smirking down at him. Kakashi shivered. He torn his gaze away from the man and looked around to only find two more others are standing around him. His father had his hands tied be hide his back and was lying a on his side on the floor and looking at him

The man moved his hands to grip his own hands and pulled them away from his ears.

"Well look here boys….Old Sakumo has been lying to us along"

* * *

Chapter 2 – Guns and Deals

"Well look here boys….Old Sakumo has been lying to us along" Said the man with a chuckle. He pulled Kakashi up by his hands and turned him around so Kakashi's back was against his Chest.

Kakashi hissed as pain shot up his right arm as it was twisted behind his back and tied by the man behind him. He could feel the man's breath on his neck. He held back a shiver as best he could.

He glanced around and eyed the other three men. One of the men was wearing a red suit and had his foot on his father's back. He was tall and build like his father, his eyes were black and he had short brown hair. Also he had a scar running down from his upper left eye brow to his chin but still look handsome.

The men behind him, he was wearing a black suit as well. He had dark red long red hair that was tied up and black eyes. As for the other man he was wearing a black suit and had a mask on but his hair was black and short.

"Hello boy. You must be Kakashi. I'm right?" The man in the red suit said. Kakashi just stared at him. The man shook his head and smirked. "My name is Gakushi, I'm one of your father's….umm lets just say I know your father really" He kicked Sakumo in the back. "Really well and he owes me a lot of money."

'_Great now I know something bad is going to happen'_ Kakashi gasp and he felt the man behind side his hand up his shirt. He started to try and get away but the man pulled him by his hair. Kakashi looked at Gakushi and saw him smirking.

"Bad boy. Don't move too much or I'll let Reiji there have his way with you cutie"

Kakashi froze in the spot, he felt Reiji put his lips on his neck and felt him smiling. The hand up his shirt stopped too just above his pants. _'I see. So I can't move or he'll keep going…shit,' _Kakashi looked at his father. Sakumo was glaring at Reiji.

"Now you see what I mean. Let's start making a deal yes? Seiji! Move Sakumo to the couch" One of the men "Seiji" Pulled Sakumo up and dropped him on the couch and Gakushi sat in the same chair his father sat in not too long ago. Kakashi's eyes widen as he pulled out a hand gun and set it on his lap.

"Now Sakumo, are you going to make a deal with me or would you rather let me just take your son and make him mine?" Gakushi tone was all serious and he tapped his finger on his gun.

Kakashi looked at his dad. Sakumo face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out soon. "No" He whispered out and then cleared his throat. "No you can't have him. I'll make a deal but only if you never touch him" He spoke as calmly as he could. On the inside he was pissed off.

Gakushi's cold laughter made Kakashi jump and take a step back and bumping right into Reiji. That made Reiji slips his hand down his pants and grope Kakashi through his boxers. Kakashi shivered and felt like throwing up.

Gakushi got up and walked towards Kakashi. He grabbed his chin and made him look right at him. Gakushi's dark black eyes looked right into his blue eyes. "Sakumo, he looks just like you…but I wonder…" Gakushi look towards Sakumo when he spoke. "If he'll scream when I fuck him like you did. Do you think he will?" He cocked his head to the side.

Sakumo jumped and tried to move towards to Gakushi but Seiji pushed him back and pointed his gun at him.

Kakashi eyes widen _'oh dear god. This is fucked up…please make it stop.'_ Kakashi felt his head start pounding and he was feeling faint. "Don't…please stop…it" it was just above a whisper but he knew Gakushi heard him. He was right.

As Gakushi turned his head and looked at him. "My, my, you can speak. Listen carefully okay?" He nodded "Reiji is going to untie you and then I'm going to sit back down. I want you to come and sit on my lap okay?" Kakashi looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Good boy, I won't kill your father but I need you to do something for me. Now Reiji"

Gakushi turned away and went back and sat back down. He put his gun on his arm rest. Reiji untied him and gave him a little push forward. Kakashi took little step to Gakushi and kept glancing at his father. Sakumo had s hard look on his face and he got close to Gakushi. Once in arms reach, Gakushi grabbed his left arm and sat him down on his lap like a little child.

Kakashi tensed as he felt the gun push against his back. Gakushi look at him and grabbed his chin. "Kashi, I need you to find someone for me. I just heard he is going to be here in a week. If you find him, your dad will live and I will not make you into my little pretty sex toy okay?"

Kakashi felt as if his life was taken away from him. He blinked and looked right into Gakushi's eyes. "I will not be your little fuck toy. Who is it do you want me to find?"

Gakushi smirked and looked over at Sakumo's hard stare. "Well Sakumo I guess our deal is done and now why don't I let Kakashi meet the boys, while me and you get down to our own business yes?"

* * *

Author's note: Okay so for who ever read this before. I lost this story and had to rewrite the whole thing over . now i'm working or trying to finish my third and fourth chapter. I'll try to keep my up-dates as close as i can. okay peace out for now


End file.
